IT'S YOU
by Just104
Summary: 'Jatuh cinta' itu tak selalunya indah, logikanya kata 'jatuh' itu jelas maksudnya sesuatu yang menyakitkan! Yewon/Wonye. YAOI. WARNING! Pedo Siwon. Genderswitch for Kim Jaejoong.
1. Chapter 1

Bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta? Bahagiakah andai cuma dapat mencintai tanpa mendapat balasan ? Cinta tak pernah mengenal juga tak memilih 'mangsanya' dan biasanya tanpa kau sedar kau telah jatuh terlalu dalam ke jurang yang bernama 'cinta'

"Yesungie~ lekas bangun, sayang! Ini hampir jam tujuh nanti kau telat ke sekolah" seru sambil menguncang lembut bahu sosok namja manis berpipi chubby yang tidur pulas dikamar anaknya sekarang. Sedangkan namja yang dikejutnya langsung tak menyahut, malah makin menarik selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya hingga kepala. Sungguh! Kurang dari empat lalu dia baru terlelap, sekarang harus bangun kembali?

"Hari ini aku ijin ya, Jae umma?" Rengek Yesung masih dengan posisinya.

Belum sempat Mrs. Choi bersuara seseorang yang berdiri disamping ranjang tiba-tiba mencelah ucapannya.

"Yahh…! Kim Yesung! Kau mau tidur sampai jam berapa huh?!" mendengar tengkingan kasar dari sosok yang tidak asing itu sontak dengan segera Yesung bangun mengambil handuk dan terus melesat ke kamar mandi. Yesung tahu benar sifat temannya yang terkenal dengan julukan evil itu. Sebaiknya ia cepat-cepat kabur sebelum Kyuhyun menyiram dirinya dengan ember air dingin seperti beberapa waktu dulu? Ckk.. dasar Choi Kyuhyun! Selalu bertingkah seenaknya saja!

"Aish! Sebenarnya aku yang salah, umma. Semalam Yesung menemani aku bermain game sampai lewat pagi. Dia tak mahu berhenti selagi belum … " Kyuhyun ketawa geli mengingatkan wajah cemberut Yesung tiap kali Kyuhyun memenangi pertandingan game semalam.

"Kau ini!" Mrs. Choi memukul pelan kepala Kyuhyun. "Sudah! Lekas turun, daddy mu sudah lama menunggu kalian" sambung Mrs. Choi lagi seraya mendorong Kyuhyun keluar kamar.

Yesung dan Kyuhyun merupakan sahabat sejak kecil, malah Choi family sudah menganggap Yesung seperti keluarga mereka sendiri. Kerana Kim Kangin - appa Yesung sering keluar negara atas urusan bisnes, Yesung sering bermalam di kediaman keluarga Choi seperti saat ini.

YESUNG POV

Hari ini genap dua bulan appa ku pergi ke China. Appa langsung tak menghubungiku selama itu. Terkadang aku cemburu dengan Kyu yang sentiasa mendapat perhatian penuh dari kedua orang tuanya. Appa ku sejak umma meninggal semakin hari semakin gila kerja. Kami bahkan hanya sempat bertemu empat mata beberapa kali saja dalam sebulan gara - gara kesibukannya! Bahkan, aku merasa Choi ahjushi sudah seperti appa ku sendiri kerana perhatiannya padaku benar benar membuatku kembali merasakan kehangatan seorang ayah. Dia.., sosok yang prihatin dan sangat mengambil berat tentangku. Saat aku kecewa kerana appa tidak mengingati ulangtahun kematian umma, dialah tempat aku mengadu. Dialah yang memujukku.

Saat aku berasa diriku tidak penting pada appa, dialah yang menawarkan kasih sayangnya padaku. Sungguh! Aku lebih menyayangi Choi Siwon ahjushi lebih dari appa ku sendiri! Saat aku sendirian aku sering mengkhayalkan Choi ahjushi memelukku memanjakanku seperti dia memanjakan Kyu, mengajar aku bermain koleksi alat-alat instrumen di ruang muziknya atau sekadar berbual ringan tentang kisah cinta waktu mudanya dulu.

Apa aku berlebihan kalau kukatakan aku bukan sekadar menyayanginya melainkan aku mencintainya?

YESUNG'S POV END

Tbc~


	2. Chapter 2

Bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta? Bahagiakah andai cuma dapat mencintai tanpa mendapat balasan ? Cinta tak pernah mengenal juga tak memilih 'mangsanya' dan biasanya tanpa kau sedar kau telah jatuh terlalu dalam ke jurang yang bernama 'cinta'

"Yesungie~ lekas bangun, sayang! Ini hampir jam tujuh nanti kau telat ke sekolah" seru Mrs. Choi sambil menguncang lembut bahu sosok namja manis berpipi chubby yang tidur pulas dikamar anaknya sekarang. Sedangkan namja yang dikejutnya langsung tak menyahut, malah makin menarik selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya hingga kepala. Sungguh! Kurang dari empat lalu dia baru terlelap, sekarang harus bangun kembali?

"Hari ini aku ijin ya, Jae umma?" Rengek Yesung masih dengan posisinya.

Belum sempat Mrs. Choi bersuara seseorang yang berdiri disamping ranjang tiba-tiba mencelah ucapannya.

"Yahh…! Kim Yesung! Kau mau tidur sampai jam berapa hah?!" mendengar tengkingan kasar dari sosok yang tidak asing itu sontak dengan segera Yesung bangun mengambil handuk dan terus melesat ke kamar mandi. Yesung tahu benar sifat temannya yang terkenal dengan julukan evil itu. Sebaiknya ia cepat-cepat kabur sebelum Kyuhyun menyiram dirinya dengan ember air dingin seperti beberapa waktu dulu? Ckk.. dasar Choi Kyuhyun! Selalu bertingkah seenaknya saja!

"Aish! Sebenarnya aku yang salah, umma. Semalam Yesung menemani aku bermain game sampai lewat pagi. Dia sampai tak mahu berhenti selagi belum menang" Kyuhyun ketawa geli mengingatkan wajah cemberut Yesung tiap kali Kyuhyun memenangi pertandingan game semalam.

"Kau ini!" Mrs. Choi memukul pelan kepala Kyuhyun. "Sudah! Lekas turun, daddy mu sudah lama menunggu kalian" sambung Mrs. Choi lagi seraya mendorong Kyuhyun keluar kamar.

Yesung dan Kyuhyun merupakan sahabat sejak kecil, malah Choi family sudah menganggap Yesung seperti keluarga mereka sendiri. Kerana Kim Kangin - appa Yesung sering keluar negara atas urusan bisnes, Yesung sering bermalam di kediaman keluarga Choi seperti saat ini.

YESUNG POV

Hari ini genap dua bulan appa ku pergi ke China. Appa langsung tak menghubungiku selama itu. Terkadang aku cemburu dengan Kyu yang sentiasa mendapat perhatian penuh dari kedua orang tuanya. Appa ku sejak umma meninggal semakin hari semakin gila kerja. Kami bahkan hanya sempat bertemu empat mata beberapa kali saja dalam sebulan gara -gara kesibukannya. Bahkan, aku merasa Choi ahjushi sudah seperti appa ku sendiri kerana perhatiannya padaku benar benar membuatku kembali merasakan kehangatan seorang ayah.

Dia.., Choi Siwon, sosok yang prihatin dan sangat mengambil berat tentangku. Saat aku kecewa kerana appa tidak mengingati ulangtahun kematian umma, dialah tempat aku mengadu. Dialah yang memujukku.

Saat aku berasa diriku tidak penting pada appa, dialah yang menawarkan kasih sayangnya padaku. Sungguh, sebenarnya aku lebih menyayangi Choi ahjushi lebih dari appa ku sendiri. Saat aku sendirian aku sering mengkhayalkan Choi ahjushi memelukku memanjakanku seperti dia memanjakan Kyu, mengajar aku bermain koleksi alat-alat instrumen di ruang muziknya atau sekadar berbual ringan tentang kisah cinta waktu mudanya dulu.

Apa aku berlebihan kalau kukatakan aku bukan sekadar menyayanginya melainkan aku mencintainya?

YESUNG POV END

"Yesung?"

"Kim Yesung!"

"Nde…?" Yesung tersentak dari lamunannya kerana Siwon sedikit mengeraskan suara pada panggilan kedua itu. Seketika ia tergamam saat mendapati Siwon sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir, sesaat, terbersit rasa bersalah dihati Yesung kerana memiliki rasa cinta pada lelaki didepannya ini.

Demi Tuhan! Dia sangat ingin menolak perasaan cintanya yang setiap saat semakin bergelora terhadap Siwon, namun perhatian dan kehangatan yang sering ditawarkan lelaki itu seolah olah membuatkannya makin terlena. Rasa tak berdaya itu, dia takkan mampu menghindarnya.

"Kau kenapa mengelamun hmm? Kau tak sihat?" tanya Siwon sembari menyentuh kening Yesung dengan punggung tangannya. Yesung hanya terdiam. Matanya terpejam menikmati perlakuan lembut Siwon. Mati - mati dia berusaha menahan getaran didadanya agar tidak meledak dihadapan seseorang yang berstatus ayah kepada teman baiknya ini.

"Daddy? Yesung kenapa?" Kyuhyun yang baru muncul dari dapur bersama Mrs. Choi, ikut duduk disamping kanan Yesung.

"Hey, kau mengantuk ya!" Sergah Kyuhyun sambil menepuk bahu Yesung sedikit keras, membuat Yesung tersadar akan situasinya sekarang.

"Aku tak apa apa, ahjusshi" ucap Yesung gugup dia buru buru memalingkan wajahnya dari tangan Siwon, yang masih menatapnya khawatir.

"Kau yakin? Kalau tak sihat sebaiknya hari ini tak usah masuk sekolah, kita ke doktor ya?" Saran Siwon melihat wajah Yesung makin memerah. Andai saja Siwon tahu dialah penyebab Yesung sampai jadi begitu?

'Oh Tuhan..!'

'Lelaki di hadapanmu ini sudah beristri, malah anaknya seumuran denganmu! Dia teman baik appamu Kim Yesung..! Apa yang barusan kau pikirkan, pabbo?'

Yesung tertawa kecil, "Ahjussi~~"

"Aku baik baik saja kok?" Balasnya dengan suara yang dibuat senormal mungkin. Sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk satu senyuman, semoga saja tidak aneh? Doa Yesung dalam hati.

Entahlah. Mungkin Yesung terlalu bijak berpura pura atau Siwon yang kurang peka? Lelaki berusia lewat 30-an itu menarik nafas lega mendengar jawapan dari teman anaknya tersebut.

"Rindu appa?" Tangan kanan Siwon terangkat kembali membelai surai hitam Yesung.

"Umm" Yesung hanya bergumam sebagai jawapan. Dia tak berbohong kan? Nasi goreng kimichi di piringnya disuap pelan ke mulut. Tak seperti biasa, entah kenapa menu favoritenya itu hari ini rasanya hambar sekali di inderanya.

"Kemarin appamu menelefon ahjushi, penerbangannya akan sampai petang nanti, kau mau ikut ahjushi menjemputnya di bandara?" Yesung yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya sontak mendongak menatap Siwon. Sesat dua pasang mata itu bertemu, saling berbicara pada lawannya. Namun, tak lama Yesung kembali menunduk,

Diam tanpa suara.

'Haah~~! Sudah sampai saatnya, kan?' desah Yesung pedih. Miris sekali nasibnya kan? Ditolak kesana kemari tanpa ada yang bertanya apa sebenarnya yang dia mahu.

"Tumben Kang In oppa bisa pulang awal? Biasanya kan berbulan - bulan" tanya Mrs. Choi ragu.

Siwon menjungkit bahu menjawab pertanyaan istrinya, ''dia cuma bilang bahawa dia sudah tak sabar mau bertemu Yesung. Itu saja"

"Kau senang appamu pulang, Yesung-ah?" Kyuhyun disebelah kiri Yesung ikut bersuara melihat Yesung yang hanya diam.

"…"

"Yesung…?"

"Heyy, kenapa kau menangis Yesungie?" Siwon mula panik melihat wajah Yesung yang sudah dipenuhi airmata. Anak itu, walaupun Siwon sudah sering melihatnya menangis namun tetap saja ia tak siap kalau Yesung yang biasanya ceria tiba -tiba saja berubah cengeng begini.

"Hiks… aku akan merindui kebersamaan kalian" jawab Yesung dengan suara bergetar.

"Ssstt… kenapa kau bicara sebegini Yesungie? Apa kau tak menganggap kami sebagai keluargamu? Kau dialukan kapan pun kau mau datang kesini, sayang" ucap Siwon seraya meraih tubuh kecil Yesung kedalam dekapannya.

"Iya kan, Jaejoongie?" Siwon menggenggam sebelah tangan istrinya dengan satu tangannya yang bebas sementara sebelah tangan lagi masih setia mengelus punggung ringkih Yesung yang masih terisak.

"Itu pasti, yeobo" yeoja berusia tiga puluh lima tahun itu mengangguk kecil ikut balas menggenggam tangan Siwon.

Yesung semakin terenyuh, airmata yang tadi ia tahan semakin melaju turun melihat istri kepada lelaki yang tengah memeluknya sekarang tersenyum padanya dengan penuh kasih.

Bagaimana dia dengan jahatnya berpikir bahawa akan ada celah untuknya diantara pasangan suami istri ini?

Bagaimana,

Setelah saban hari dia melihat dengan sangat jelas tatapan penuh cinta Siwon pada Jaejoong, dia masih begitu menikmati pelukan hangat yang ditawarkan lelaki itu padanya kini?

'Sial! Kenapa rasa sesak ini tetap tak mau hilang?!'

Yesung baru saja ingin meminta Siwon melepaskan pelukannya, saat Kyuhyun tiba - tiba menarik kerusinya lalu beringsut duduk di tengah antara dirinya dan Siwon.

"Sudah! Sudah!" Satu pukulan main - main mendarat ke bahu sang ayah.

EHH?

"Kau belum puas menangis, huh?" sindir Kyuhyun sinis namun terkesan prihatin kerana jemarinya kini dengan lembut sedang menyeka airmata Yesung yang masih bersisa di wajahnya yang sudah merah padam. Malu mungkin.

"Kyu~ Please…? Kau tak lihat Yesung sedang sedih? Apa kau tak kasihan padanya?" kesal Siwon pada kata kata anaknya.

"Daddy mana boleh terlalu memanjakan Yesung, itu tak baik untuk pertumbuhan mentalnya!"

"Benar kan, umma?" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai. Dicapainya potongan sandwich tuna di piring lalu dikunyah santai. Seolah apa yang barusan diucapnya adalah sesuatu yang wajar.

"Daddy tak nampak ada yang salah tentang itu? Kalau ya pun Yesung bermasalah, itu pasti gara - gara kau sering membully dia" timpal sang ayah tak mau kalah.

Mrs. Choi yang awalnya tak berniat menanggapi 'perang mulut' antara bapak-anak itu tertawa kecil mendengar pembelaan suaminya pada Yesung. Sudah terbiasa. Bukan sekali dua anak itu menjadi pioritas utama suaminya, terlebih sekarang Kang In tidak berada di Korea, maka karna itulah sifat over protektif Siwon makin menjadi - jadi.

"Umma~~!"

"Yang sebenarnya anak daddy siapa sih? Kenapa aku yang disingkirkan?" adu Kyuhyun pada Jaejoong berlebihan. Mendengar itu, Jaejoong langsung bungkam. Lain pula dengan Siwon yang kini memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kadang daddy berharap Yesung lah yang menjadi anak daddy! Coba lihat? Dia penurut,rajin, tak seperti kau yang terlalu gilakan game!" Serang Siwon yang langsung mendapat tatapan protes dari Kyuhyun.

"Kau mau kan menjadi anak ahjushi, Yesungie?" tanya Siwon sembari mencubit kedua pipi Yesung dengan gemas.

'Aku tak mahu menjadi sekadar anak untukmu, ahjushi!'

"Hahaha… kalian berdua lucu sekali!"

"Kajja, Kyunnie! Kita hampir terlewat ke sekolah" dengan tergesa Yesung menarik tangan Kyuhyun keluar rumah mengabaikan pertanyaan Siwon, yang kini ikut membuntuti keduanya hingga ke pintu.

"Aku titip goodbye kiss untuk umma ya, bye Dad!" Kyuhyun mengucup kilat sebelah pipi Siwon sebelum berlari kecil ke motor sportnya yang terparkir di tengah laman.

"Jadi?"

"Tak ada goodbye kiss untuk ahjushi hari ni?" Goda Siwon melihat Yesung yang masih menunduk.

Cup! cup!

Siwon hanya terkekeh pelan melihat Yesung berlari setelah memberikan kecupan dikedua pipinya.

"Yesungie, kau memang anak yang manis" bisik Siwon lagi sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Mereka sudah pergi ?" Siwon berpaling. Wajahnya yang tadi ceria langsung berubah datar menantang doe eyes milik sang istri.

"Malam nanti kau free?"

"Belum tau lagi" masih dengan ekspresi yang sama dia meraih tas kerjanya yang dipegang Jaejoong.

"Please, Siwon-ah! Aku mau membincangkan sesuatu denganmu"

"Hmm,"

Tanpa berpamitan dengan istrinya lelaki itu masuk ke dalam mobil lalu memecut meninggalkan Mrs. Choi yang menatap kepergiaannya dengan tatapan penuh luka.

'Maafkan dia Siwon-ah!' Hiks..

:

:


End file.
